Wilde West 35
7:21:46 PM Felix: Morning rolls in. Reflex save. 7:21:58 PM Kate: Kate tries to dodge! 7:22:31 PM Felix: You are poked by rosy-fingered dawn. 7:22:52 PM Kate: Kate opens her eyes! 7:23:11 PM Felix: Ebenezer snores away. 7:24:43 PM Kate: Kate smiles, and tries to back out a bit so she can get some clothes on. 7:26:20 PM Felix: Easy enough to do. 7:26:51 PM Kate: Kate hesitates, but then leaves the tent. He's in pain; she's going to let him not feel it as much as possible. 7:27:08 PM Felix: Where to? 7:27:19 PM Kate: Kate looks for... well, anybody to talk to, really. 7:27:44 PM Felix: Well, you spot Mary, who looks to be doing some cooking. 7:28:18 PM Kate: Kate offers to help! 7:28:58 PM Felix: She smiles. "Thank you. Turn those spits, would you? Make sure the meat doesn't burn." 7:29:07 PM Kate: Kate nods, and does so. 7:29:13 PM Kate: Feels real odd to be married. 7:29:26 PM Felix: MAry: Does it? How so? 7:29:56 PM Kate: I don't know. Just... different. Or like it should be different. 7:31:20 PM Felix: Mary: Did you expect to grow a tail? 7:31:27 PM Kate: Kate snrks. 7:31:30 PM Kate: 'course not. 7:32:36 PM Felix: Mary: You're still you. Marriage doesn't change that. Or, it shouldn't. It adds to who you are, it doesn't take anything away. 7:32:58 PM Kate: ... that's a good way o' thinkin' on it. I just... never did think it'd happen to me. 7:34:48 PM Felix: Mary: Why not? Because you're a marshal? 7:35:20 PM Kate: No, but it ain't unrelated. 7:35:47 PM Kate: I'm a marshal 'cause I'm independent. An' 'cause I'm independent, I didn't think much on havin' a husband. 7:36:13 PM Kate: Men like pretty girls, not... girls that can shoot an' hunt crooks down. 7:36:24 PM Felix: Mary: Not all men, clearly. 7:36:37 PM Kate: 'least one of 'em don't. 7:36:53 PM Felix: Mary: You good with a knife? 7:37:24 PM Kate: Passable. More at defendin'. 7:37:48 PM Felix: Mary: ... can you cut up that meat on the table over there? 7:38:05 PM Kate: Oh, you mean cookin'. Sure. 7:38:28 PM Kate: Big chunks, slices, small chunks? 7:38:49 PM Felix: Mary: Big chunks. For the pups, mostly. 7:39:08 PM Kate: Pups? 7:39:13 PM Kate: Kate starts cutting it up. 7:39:39 PM Felix: Mary: the children. 7:39:51 PM Kate: Oh, right. They come out human, though, right? 7:41:33 PM Felix: Mary: Well... way it works, is that if a werewolf has a child with a human, there's a chance it'll be another werewolf. If a werewolf has a child with another werewolf, it will always be a werewolf. And the form the child is born in depends on the form the mother is when the child is conceived. the mother cannot shift while carrying the child. 7:43:00 PM Kate: Oh. 7:43:32 PM Kate: ... so could be we wouldn't have a werewolf child. 7:44:11 PM Felix: Mary: Possibly. I've never heard of a werewolf having a child with a half-fae. 7:44:26 PM Kate: Might be we can't. 7:46:09 PM Felix: Mary: I don't know. I don't see why you couldn't, I've just never heard of it. 7:47:00 PM | Edited 7:47:32 PM Kate: Kate shrugs. 7:47:04 PM | Edited 7:47:19 PM Kate: Never thought on havin' kids neither. 7:48:43 PM Felix: She shrugs as well! The little girl who you gave candy to runs over. 7:49:02 PM Kate: Heya. 7:49:19 PM Felix: Girl: Old Man wants to see ya! 7:49:33 PM Felix: Girl: he asked if you were awake and I said yes. 7:49:42 PM Kate: Oh, all right. Thanks. 7:49:50 PM Kate: Kate hands her another candy and heads off to see the Old Man. 7:50:54 PM Felix: He's in his cave, reading a Jack of Blades book, actually. "I told you I needed a couple of things for the ritual." 7:51:14 PM Kate: Oh, right. What kinda things? 7:52:01 PM Felix: He flips a page. "Remember the cave I sent you to when you got here? I need you to go back and get some of the venom off the wall. " 7:52:26 PM Kate: Oh, shoot. Really? 7:53:43 PM Felix: Old Man: It's tricky for us to gather, as it tends to knock us out as soon as we get close because of our noses. But you, it doesn't do anything to you until you touch it. So this thing kinda has you written all over it. 7:54:00 PM Kate: True, I guess. 7:54:04 PM Kate: You got a pair o' gloves. 7:54:41 PM Felix: Old Man: Oh, sure. 7:55:33 PM Felix: He rummages through a pile of stuff next to his chair, pulls out a pair of heavy blacksmith gloves. 7:55:34 PM Kate: That way I maybe wouldn't get the same... thing happenin'. 7:56:44 PM Felix: Old Man: A lot of people never come back. they just stay out of their bodies until their bodies die. 7:57:04 PM Kate: ... well I'd sure rather that didn't happen neither. 7:57:19 PM Kate: But I reckon I don't need t'go this time anyhow. 7:57:33 PM Felix: He also pulls out a vial with a cork stopper. 7:58:11 PM Felix: Old Man: Just fill this up with the venom. That should be plenty for the ritual. 7:59:53 PM Kate: Sure you don't want extra fer next time? 8:00:21 PM Felix: Old Man: That will be enough for a couple of rituals. 8:01:00 PM Kate: All right, then. 8:01:38 PM Kate: Should I go now? 8:02:43 PM Felix: Old Man: The sooner, the better. 8:03:25 PM Kate: Kate nods, and heads for the cave, as fast as she dares! 8:04:22 PM Felix: You take Delphine? 8:04:31 PM Kate: Kate does! 8:05:46 PM Felix: It's not hard to find the cave again! 8:05:52 PM Felix: ((brb.)) 8:06:20 PM Kate: ((Grabbin' me laundry.)) 8:14:41 PM Kate: ((Back.)) 8:15:40 PM Felix: ((Me too.)) 8:15:53 PM Felix: You find the cave. Tiny entrance and all. 8:16:15 PM Kate: Kate doesn't even slow down! 8:16:43 PM Felix: ((you light a lantern or something so you can see what your'e doing?)) 8:16:54 PM Kate: Kate does, yes! And puts the gloves on. 8:18:02 PM Felix: It's a small cave. You see the greenish slime dripping down the rear wall, and you can see its source: A giant fang, about the size of your forearm, plunged into the stone wall and dripping venom. 8:19:50 PM Kate: Kate frowns at it, and collects some in her little vial! 8:20:01 PM Felix: Roll a d10. 8:20:24 PM Kate: ((3! Go Kate!)) 8:21:12 PM Felix: It looks like the giant fang of a snake. 8:22:03 PM Kate: Kate is careful not to touch it! 8:24:15 PM Felix: Looks like it's been there for a looooong time, too, considering there's no way a snake that big could get into a cave this tiny. But! you fill up the vial with crazy freakout juice, and stopper it tightly, I assume. 8:24:29 PM Kate: Kate does indeed! Quite tightly! 8:28:20 PM Kate: Kate then heads back out of the cave! 8:28:29 PM Felix: You head outside, and hear screaming. 8:29:17 PM Kate: Kate runs toward the screaming, drawing her gun! 8:30:04 PM Felix: Which gun? 8:30:32 PM Kate: ((Excalibur, probably.)) 8:32:32 PM Felix: Okay! It sounds like a man screaming. You turn a couple of canyon corners and see a dead horse, a man in a suit, and a flying creature that looks like a cross between a vulture and a giant insect. 8:34:59 PM Kate: Kate blinks, and aims at the vulture-creature. "Stop! Yer under arrest!" 8:35:35 PM Felix: It doesn't seem to hear you! Being very intent on harassing the man, who is huddling under some rocks. 8:38:34 PM Kate: Sir! Sir, you need some help? 8:39:02 PM Felix: Man: Yes! 8:39:15 PM Kate: Kate shoots at the vulture. 8:40:59 PM Felix: You shoot it! The bullet seems to turn into light in midflight and hits the creature, white energy arcing over it as it cries out, sounding disturbingly like a mewling kitten. 8:42:11 PM Felix: It's still alive, though, and now it heads toward you. 8:43:02 PM Kate: I said stop an' surrender, yer under arrest! 8:43:48 PM Felix: It doesn't listen, continuing flying at you. 8:45:40 PM Kate: Kate keeps shooting it! 8:46:21 PM Felix: Your third shot kills it, and it falls to the canyon floor in a heap. 8:46:37 PM Kate: ... sure do hope that wasn't a person. 8:46:41 PM Kate: Sir? You can come on out. 8:47:14 PM Felix: Man: You... sure? 8:48:30 PM Kate: Yessir, I'm real sure. 8:49:20 PM Felix: Man: ... okay then. 8:50:13 PM Felix: He comes out! He looks to be in his early 50s, but fit. Kind of short, with sandy blonde hair, in a very nice suit that's pretty worthless after getting attacked by a birdbugthing. 8:51:03 PM Kate: What's yer name, sir? 8:52:26 PM | Edited 8:54:24 PM Felix: Man: Samuel. Samuel Melawney. I do deeply appreciate the assistance... that creature has bedeviled me since I started through this canyon. 8:54:02 PM Kate: Cavern? 8:54:15 PM Felix: ((Oh, whoops.)) 8:56:51 PM Felix: ((Fixed.)) Melawney: I do appreciate you coming to my aide, miss. 8:57:25 PM Kate: That's Marshal. Marshal Candlemas. 8:58:16 PM Felix: Melawney: Marshal, then. I do appreciate it. That thing was quite... disagreeable. 8:59:22 PM Felix: He pats down his suit. "Damn. This suit cost me fifty dollars in San Francisco." 9:00:15 PM Kate: What're you doin' here, Mr. Melawney? 9:01:43 PM Felix: He murmurs to himself and runs his hands down his body, and his suit is instantly repaired. "Better." 9:02:01 PM Felix: Melawney: I was on the way to find this cave I heard about. 9:03:26 PM Kate: Really? You don't look dressed fer caves, Mr. Melawney. 9:03:41 PM Felix: Melawney: How does one dress for caves? 9:05:34 PM Kate: Not in a suit, sir. 9:05:43 PM Kate: You sure you weren't out here lookin' for somethin' else? 9:06:11 PM Felix: Melawney: No, I was looking for this cave, where there's supposed to be this fang. 9:07:30 PM Kate: Fang, sir? 9:08:10 PM | Edited 9:08:16 PM Felix: Melawney: Right. It's about this long. And it secretes this stuff. 9:08:34 PM Kate: Why're you lookin' for it? 9:10:15 PM Felix: Melawney: so you know where it is? I need it so I can study it. 9:13:50 PM Kate: Kate frowns. 9:14:19 PM Kate: Kate slips into a trance and gazes at him, trying to divine whether he's telling the truth! "What do you want to study it for?" 9:15:02 PM Felix: Melawney eyes you! "Huh. Truth charm, eh?" 9:15:22 PM Kate: Sure is. So, what d'you want it for? 9:18:07 PM Felix: Melawney: It sends you out of your body. The critter that the fang once belonged to used it to keep its prey quiet while he ate 'em. There are a lot of folk that would like to be sent out of their body. 9:18:42 PM Kate: So you're gonna sell it or somethin'? 9:20:26 PM Felix: Melawney: Sure. But first I have to learn how to make it on my own. 9:26:42 PM Kate: I don't think that's a real good idea. 9:26:55 PM Felix: Melawney: Why not? 9:28:32 PM Kate: We-ell. It might belong to some other folks, for one thing. What kinda magic you do, Mr. Melawney? 9:29:17 PM Felix: Melawney: I'm little more than a dabbler. What about you? Are they teaching marshals magic now? 'Bout time. 9:31:03 PM Kate: ((Is he telling the truth?)) 9:31:19 PM Felix: ((Roll!)) 9:31:26 PM Kate: Doesn't answer my question. What kind? 9:32:06 PM Kate: ((4! YAY KATE.)) 9:32:55 PM Felix: ((It's better than 3!)) 9:33:25 PM Felix: Melawney: You mean, am I good wizard or a bad wizard? Maybe I'm something of a grey wizard. Or a beige wizard. 9:33:39 PM Kate: Or a warlock, yeah. 9:33:46 PM Felix: Melawney: I've never sacrificed anything. 9:33:51 PM Felix: ((Telling the truth!)) 9:33:58 PM Kate: Sure. Sacrifice anyone? 9:34:25 PM Felix: Melawney: Marshal, I'm a coward. I've never actually killed anyone. 9:35:08 PM Kate: Ain't the question I asked. 9:35:34 PM Felix: ((telling the truth again. It seems like his own skill in magic makes it tough for you to read the truth of what he says, but he's able to willingly put down his guard so you can read him on certain points. He's never killed anyone.)) 9:35:47 PM Felix: Melawney: ...how would one sacrifice someone without killing them? 9:35:59 PM Felix: Melawney: The answer is no, I've never sacrificed someone. 9:36:11 PM Kate: ((I know I'm overly sensitive, but I'm so tiiiiiired of people making stupid claims about all journalists/reporters/media being bad. I just want to hit them repeatedly.)) 9:36:28 PM Kate: Well, you could pull off an arm or a leg, maybe take an eye. 9:38:03 PM Felix: Melawney: could you? I don't know. 9:38:25 PM Felix: Melawney: No, I've never sacrificed anyone or anything. 9:40:01 PM Kate: Good. 9:40:11 PM Kate: Well, I don't think you should take the fang. Some folks might use it for other things. 9:41:28 PM Felix: Melawney: Like what? what good is it doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere? And what are you doing out here, anyway? 9:42:14 PM Kate: Visitin' friends. 9:43:24 PM Felix: Melawney: I didn't know people lived out here. 9:43:45 PM Kate: People do. 9:44:54 PM Felix: Melawney: Anyway, what good is the fang doing out here? 9:45:13 PM Kate: Like I said. Folks're usin' it for other things. 9:47:16 PM Felix: Melawney: What folks? 9:48:44 PM Kate: Tribe o' folks. 9:49:16 PM Felix: Melawney: Oh. Indians? 9:52:35 PM Kate: Didn't say that. 9:54:11 PM Felix: Melawney: Well, you said 'tribe'. 9:55:01 PM Kate: Sure did. 9:55:14 PM Kate: Well. You still goin' after that thing? 9:56:46 PM Felix: Melawney: I don't know. You going to arrest me? 9:57:02 PM Kate: Nope. 9:58:12 PM Felix: Melawney: Then yeah. I came all this way. Maybe if I just get a sample of the venom.. 9:58:46 PM Kate: Nothin' wrong with that. 9:59:33 PM Felix: Melawney: well, all right, then. 10:00:47 PM Kate: Where you from, Mr. Melawney? An' where you headed next? 10:02:06 PM Felix: Melawney: I dunno. I'll see when I get there. I'm from back east, originally. I think I'll just stick with trains from here on out. 10:03:24 PM Kate: All right, but if you take that thing I'll huntcha down for stealin'. 10:05:01 PM Felix: Melawney: don't worry, I don't mean to. I just need a sample to experiment with. 10:05:54 PM Kate: Sure hope you're tellin' the truth. 10:06:43 PM Felix: Melawney: Well, you can follow me and make sure I do what I say I will. 10:07:18 PM Kate: Guess I could. Well, all right, then. 10:12:23 PM Felix: Melawney; Could you... lead me to the cave? I dont actually know where it is. 10:15:27 PM Felix: ((brb.)) 10:15:38 PM Kate: How were you plannin' on findin' it? 10:18:58 PM Felix: Melawney: Magic. 10:21:25 PM Kate: Oh. Well, c'mon. 10:21:32 PM Kate: Kate leads him to the place, rather unhappily. 10:22:03 PM Felix: Melawney: IN here, then? Okay. 10:23:09 PM Kate: Kate follows him! 10:23:36 PM Felix: He casts a spell and a glowing mote of light appears over his shoulder, illuminating the cavern. 10:23:41 PM Felix: Melawney: Hmm. THat's it. 10:24:12 PM Felix: He pulls on a pair of thin leather gloves. 10:25:19 PM Kate: Kate watches him. 10:25:24 PM Kate: You're pretty spendy with magic. 10:27:47 PM Felix: Melawney: Hmm? Most of the stuff I know is the easy stuff. Not too taxing. And besides, it's like lifting something heavy. the more you do it, the easier you get, the bigger your personal store of energy gets. 10:28:11 PM Kate: Kate thinks about this. 10:28:16 PM Kate: Sounds mighty funny to me. 10:29:13 PM Felix: Melawney scrapes some of the slime off the wall and into a vial. "What does?" 10:30:22 PM Kate: That usin' it a lot makes you have more. 10:30:58 PM Felix: Melawney: THat's how it was explained to me. 10:32:14 PM Felix: Melawney: It's not just using it a lot. It's using it regularly. Maybe it's not that you have more, it's that what you know uses less the more you cast and the more you understand the spell? I don't know. 10:32:42 PM Kate: Who's yer teacher? 10:33:39 PM Felix: Melawney: My daddy. 10:36:21 PM Kate: What's his name? 10:36:57 PM Felix: Melawney: Michael Melawney. You know him? 10:38:16 PM Kate: Sure don't. 10:38:42 PM Felix: Melawney: He lives back in Boston. 10:39:02 PM Felix: Melawney: He taught me what he could, but I never had the temperment to learn more than the basic stuff. 10:39:23 PM Felix: Melawney: I made up for it by learning all the basic stuff I could. 10:39:37 PM Kate: Don't know all that much m'self. 10:41:06 PM Felix: He puts a vial in his jacket pocket. "All right, then. I guess I'm done here." 10:43:33 PM Kate: All right, c'mon, let's go. 10:44:15 PM Felix: He leaves teh cave! 10:44:56 PM Kate: Kate follows him. 10:45:01 PM Kate: Where you come from? 10:47:05 PM Felix: Melawney: Reno. That's where I rode from, anyway. 10:47:44 PM Kate: An' now you're just gonna turn 'round an' ride back? 10:48:17 PM Felix: Melawney: I'll walk, anyway, as the damn bird... bug thing killed my horse. 10:49:01 PM Kate: How far's it to your last stoppin' place? 10:49:32 PM Felix: Melawney: Not far, I only left this morning. I hsould be able to get back there by tonight. 10:55:11 PM Kate: All right. 10:55:19 PM | Edited 10:56:38 PM Kate: Good luck, Mr. Melawney. 10:56:31 PM Felix: Melawney: See you around, Marshal Candlemas! 10:56:35 PM Felix: He walks off. 10:57:39 PM Kate: Kate will wait a while and make sure he doesn't come back. 10:58:39 PM Felix: He does not. 10:59:34 PM Kate: Kate heads back to the encampment! 11:00:34 PM Felix: Okay! Ebenezer is up at this point, and eating. 11:01:42 PM Kate: Hey, Eben. 11:01:45 PM Kate: Kate waves at him. 11:02:26 PM Felix: He smiles. "Kate! They said you went out on an errand." 11:02:35 PM Kate: I sure did. 11:02:38 PM Kate: Kate holds up the vial. 11:02:53 PM Felix: Ebenezer: What's that stuff? 11:05:06 PM Kate: From the cave we were at. You ever met a guy named Melawney? 11:05:42 PM Felix: Ebenezer kisses you! "No. Why do you ask?" 11:06:21 PM Kate: Met him. I got to talk to the Old Man. 11:07:41 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Who was he? 11:09:48 PM Kate: Was lookin' to take the fang that drips the poison. 11:09:58 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Oh. Huh. 11:10:06 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, let's go see him. 11:11:22 PM Kate: All right. 11:11:24 PM Kate: Kate snuggles him a bit. 11:11:35 PM Kate: Just didn't wanna wake you up this mornin', you looked happy. 11:12:34 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I was. It's okay, they explained what you had to do and why it wasn't a good idea for me to go. 11:13:00 PM Kate: Kate nods. 11:15:37 PM Felix: You go in to see the Old Man. 11:16:32 PM Kate: Hey. 11:16:34 PM Kate: Kate hands him the vial. 11:16:41 PM Kate: You know anybody named Melawney? 11:17:59 PM Felix: Old Man: Can't say as I do. 11:19:14 PM Kate: Well, if the fang in the cave goes missin', he's the one took it. 11:19:53 PM Felix: Old Man: I wouldn't worry. No one can pull that thing out of the cave wall. 11:19:58 PM Felix: Old Man: Folk have tried. 11:21:29 PM Kate: Kate brightens. 11:21:31 PM Kate: Oh, good. 11:22:05 PM Felix: Old Man: Importantly, you got the venom. 11:23:55 PM Kate: Sure did, sir. 11:23:59 PM Kate: What's next as is needed? 11:24:46 PM Felix: Old Man: Some herbs that will need to be collected. They only bloom at night, though. 11:24:59 PM Kate: Oh, all right. 11:25:00 PM Kate: Kate nods. 11:25:06 PM Kate: Anythin' else we can do now? 11:25:25 PM Felix: Old Man: Not at the moment. 11:29:21 PM Kate: All right. 11:29:27 PM Kate: You wanna go somewhere an' set a spell, Eben? 11:29:39 PM Felix: Ebenezer smiles. "Sounds good." 7:19:03 PM Felix: So. Kate had returned after meeting a magical con-man in the desert. 7:20:20 PM Kate: Kate had! 7:20:29 PM Kate: Kate was... not sure what to do with the rest of the day! 7:23:16 PM Felix: Indeed! There's not a lot! You both can help about the camp, but nothing really happens. 7:26:06 PM Kate: Kate does help! 7:28:37 PM Felix: Then night falls, and the Old Man dispatches you to go find the herbs that he needs. "Travel south, quickly. At the end of the cavern, you'll find a path that leads to the top of a short butte. The plant you're looking for is a vine that grows from under a pile of stones. The flowers will be a violet-blue color. Get as many as you can find." 7:30:56 PM Kate: Kate nods. 7:31:08 PM Kate: All right. ... shouldn't we leave some so it can grow again next season? 7:31:16 PM Kate: Or do they grow back twice in a season? 7:31:57 PM Felix: Old Man: Oh, there's more out there than just that. That's just the closest to the camp. 7:33:05 PM Kate: Oh, all right. Reckon that's fine, then. 7:35:31 PM Felix: Old Man: Just gather as much as you can. This isn't a ritual I need to use terribly often anyway. 7:36:02 PM Kate: Kate nods. 7:36:08 PM Kate: Got it. Eben, you sure you up to comin' with? 7:36:24 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Of course. I assume this one won't knock me out. 7:36:33 PM Felix: Old Man: No, 'course not. 7:39:08 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 7:39:14 PM Kate: Reckon we might go an' pick flowers. 7:39:16 PM Kate: C'mon, Eben. 7:40:22 PM | Edited 7:40:28 PM Felix: You head out on your horses! It's gonna be a nice clear night. 7:40:35 PM Felix: ((brb)) 7:41:59 PM Kate: Kate smiles. "Real pretty here." 7:51:02 PM Felix: Ebenezer: The desert has definitely grown on me since I moved out here. 7:51:17 PM Kate: Reckon it ain't the only thing. 7:54:26 PM Felix: Ebenezer: No. I've also started liking grits. 7:55:09 PM Kate: Kate snrks. 7:55:20 PM Kate: Grits're all right. I guess I'm too much a northerner to love 'em. 7:55:46 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm used to porridge. 7:57:14 PM Kate: Me too. 7:57:34 PM Felix: Ebenezer: But I've come around to grits, I think. 7:57:41 PM Felix: Ebenezer: And beans. 7:58:07 PM Kate: Beans're good too. 7:58:30 PM Felix: Ebenezer: When I was growing up, our chef was from New Orleans. I loved the food she made. All the spices... so different to what I was used to. 7:59:32 PM Kate: Shoot, that sounds interestin'. What kinda food was it? 8:02:35 PM Felix: Ebenezer: A lot of it was just things like rice, and beans, and meat, but mixed up with seasonings. There was a thing she called 'jambolaya'. She said that it was made by chefs trying to make paella, but they didn't have saffron. 8:03:19 PM Kate: Huh. 8:03:22 PM Kate: Could be good. 8:03:35 PM Felix: Ebenezer: It was really tasty. 8:05:12 PM Felix: Ebenezer: My father hated it. But she always made it for me when I asked. 8:05:32 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 8:06:44 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I always wanted to go to New Orleans. But I never made it down there. 8:07:14 PM Kate: Mostly when I think o' things ma made that were special, it was grilled cheese sandwiches. We had 'em a lot but I never did get tired of 'em. 8:08:23 PM Kate: Somethin' about 'em is a comfort. 8:09:19 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I'll have to try them. 8:09:51 PM Kate: Reckon I can make those. They work real good with tomato soup. 8:10:27 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well. That's what we're doing when we get back to Wilde, then. 8:11:50 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 8:12:05 PM Kate: Well, yer already my favorite husband. 8:14:12 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Good. I'm ready to fistfight any of your other husbands. 8:16:59 PM Kate: Kate snrks. 8:17:03 PM Kate: Pretty sure I don't got any. 8:17:06 PM Kate: ((Famous last words.)) 8:18:01 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, if you do, I'll fight them to remain your favorite. 8:18:48 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 8:18:54 PM Kate: Try not t'make you do that. 8:19:48 PM Felix: ((brb. Grr.)) 8:37:26 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I definitely appreciate it. 8:38:16 PM Felix: You ride south to the end of the canyon, and find the path up the butte! 8:38:23 PM Felix: ((Up the butt. Tee hee.)) 8:39:25 PM Kate: (Back. Haw haw.)) 8:39:55 PM Kate: Ain't much on fightin' myself, it's just folks won't surrender. 8:40:27 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I wonder why. What makes people so much more afraid of jail than death? 8:42:28 PM Kate: Sometimes they just reckon a girl can't shoot straight. 8:46:42 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, that's stupid. 8:47:29 PM Kate: Fair number o' fellas think that. 8:47:34 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Maybe a lot of them know that they're just going to get hanged and want to die on their own terms. 8:52:49 PM Kate: Some of 'em. 8:52:53 PM Kate: I punched Fennick in the face. 8:53:21 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Sounds like he had it coming. 8:56:15 PM Kate: Sure. 8:57:44 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Hmm. Guess we should leave the horses down here. 8:57:57 PM Felix: The trail is a bit too narrow for the horses. 8:58:50 PM Kate: Kate nods. 8:58:51 PM Kate: Right. 8:59:07 PM Kate: Kate slips Delphine a sugar cube and pats her. "Stay here. We'll come back." 8:59:22 PM Felix: She whinnies! 9:01:15 PM Felix: The trail is strange... under the dust and sand, it looks like rough steps carved into the rock. 9:02:20 PM Kate: Kate goes up the steps! 9:03:49 PM Felix: You climb up the narrow, steep pathway until you reach the top! It's not exactly an easy hike. but there is quite a view up here. 9:05:26 PM Kate: Kate watches to make sure Eben can make it up. 9:05:50 PM Felix: He makes it up fine! he has longer legs than you. 9:07:40 PM Kate: Kate is just worried about more coughing fits! 9:07:54 PM Felix: So far, so good. 9:08:26 PM Felix: You get to the top. "Wow. Quite a view." 9:08:32 PM Kate: Kate takes Eben's hand. 9:10:18 PM Felix: He squeezes your hand. 9:13:01 PM Kate: Kate kisses him too! 9:13:23 PM Felix: He kisses you back. 9:17:15 PM Kate: Kate goes on doing that for a while. 9:17:31 PM Felix: Roll a d10! 9:18:56 PM Kate: ((6! My god, it's not a 2!)) 9:19:08 PM Felix: ((*gasp*)) 9:19:28 PM Felix: Out of the corner of your eye, you notice glowing blue flowers! 9:20:52 PM Kate: Kate reluctantly separates from her husband. 9:20:55 PM Kate: They're glowin' blue. 9:20:57 PM Kate: Kate points. 9:21:27 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Huh. he didn't mentiont hat. 9:23:49 PM Kate: Nope. Reckon they're the right ones? 9:24:21 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well... they're attached to vines growing from under clumps of rock. I'd say, yes. 9:26:49 PM Kate: ... s'pose we better pick 'em an' get on with it. 9:27:14 PM Felix: Ebenezer nods. "Right." 9:27:48 PM Felix: It's pretty bright, the moon is almost half-full and the sky is fully of stars. 9:28:08 PM Kate: Kate kisses him again instead. But only a little bit! 9:31:28 PM Felix: He smiles. "We'd better hurry, these only bloom while the moon is high in the sky." 9:33:18 PM Kate: All right, but you owe me a honeymoon. 9:33:21 PM Kate: Kate starts picking flowers. 9:34:39 PM Felix: Ebenezer: What do you have in mind? 9:34:46 PM Felix: He, too, picks flowers! 9:35:47 PM Kate: Don't rightly know. Where d'you think's good? 9:37:29 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, we could go back east for a time. 9:37:55 PM Kate: I know my ma'd appreciate that. 9:38:46 PM Felix: Ebenezer: And I'd like to meet her. 9:39:05 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Have you asked the Old Man about the Aerie yet? 9:39:45 PM Kate: Nope. 9:39:48 PM Kate: Not gonna, neither. 9:39:51 PM Kate: Not til you're better. 9:45:04 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Oh. Okay. But you could probably ask. I wouldn't find it offensive. You can start gathering some information together. 9:46:29 PM Kate: Just... don't like askin' people for too much at a time. 9:46:41 PM Kate: An' helpin' you is more important, 'cause I could always get an army an' go to the Aerie. 9:56:36 PM Felix: ((Sorry, didn't hit enter on that brb.)) 9:56:47 PM Kate: ((Happens! I figured it was cat. :) )) 9:57:40 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well. I don't see any more blossoms, do you? 9:58:21 PM Kate: Nope. Let's be gettin' on back. 9:58:38 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Is there a rush? 9:59:44 PM Kate: Don't know if he wants the flowers fresh or dried. 10:00:26 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Oh, okay. Makes sense.